Gathering of Wolves
by IppikiOokami09
Summary: The Sheriff is scheming again to kill the infamous Robin Hood. Armies couldn't defeat him let alone a single assassin. Unfortunately for Vaisey, he isn't the only one that can hire a mercenary or two. One-Shot?  Possible guy/ofc in future.
1. The North Road

Hey ya'll. I know I haven't updated any of my other stories in about forever and a day but here's a little something-something to make up for it. School's been riding my butt so I really haven't had any time for the others. But do not fear. I've been slowly working and editing the newer chapters for the other stories. As for this short, I just wanted to give Robin Hood a shot. Watching the entire series in one shot managed to burn my writers flame long enough to crank this out plus a few other scratches. I plan on eventually adding more to this but for now a test run would be nice. Like the other fanfictions I surprising was able to produce, I own nothing but a few names and plots that I happened to grab after bouncing off the idea that is Robin Hood. Enjoy. -Ippiki Ookami.

* * *

Robin Hood.  
Gathering of Wolves.

"Robin! Rider on the North Road!" Called out Little John. Immediately he and the rest of his men and women grabbed their weapons and raced out of their camp towards their latest rich soul. As they got closer to the road they quieted their steps and carefully hid behind trees. Making sure to keep out of sight they edged their way closer to the lone rider.

"This is the land I call my home, from far and wide, and mountains high. The sky that's blue, the forest green and rivers flow like crystal." As the rider sang their song multiple pairs of eyes watched hidden just behind the tree line. The rider continued on unaware of the eyes watching them.

"What a pretty song, you think they have a pretty purse as well?" Allan A Dale asked in a whisper.

"I think the better question is if they're armed, you can't very much tell from the heavy cape they're wearing. Can't even tell if its a man or woman." Much, Robin Hood's right hand man answered back. "It's too hot to be wearing something like that anyway."

"It has to be a man, no woman would ride alone." Allan reasoned. Much opened his mouth to retort before Kate interrupted the oncoming argument.

"Would you two shut up." Kate broke in between the two men. She shook her head and looked towards Robin as their leader readied his bow. "What now Robin?"

"Only one way to find out." Robin grinned and fired an arrow. It flew straight and true into the ground just in front of the rider and their horse.

As the horse reared back Robin and his men sprang from the trees and surrounded the stranger.

"I am Robin Hood, and this is an ambush." He spoke with clarity and an arrow ready to be fired should the rider resist.

As Robin opened his mouth to continue the rider chuckled an amused laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. This is serious. Why are you laughing? Why is he laughing?" Much shifted from right to left foot and looked to his comrades for some kind of answer.

"Forgive me, but I believe this is the first time I've been caught unaware." The rider lowered their hood to reveal a young woman with long black hair and smooth pale skin. Under her left eye was a black tattoo shaped like an upside down check. "By a band of thieves no less."

"Oi we're not just any kind of thieves. We're Robin Hood's men." Much argued.

"We steal from the rich, and give to the poor." Allan chimed in.

Robin grinned and lowered his bow. He stepped forward with his hands on his hips. "With that introduction my lady, anything worth of value, coins, jewels or food you have that can add to our cause would be much appreciated."

"I wish I could help Robin Hood, but I bring nothing with me but the clothes on my person and a sword to defend myself. Surely you wouldn't leave a woman unarmed while traveling?" She asked.

Hood and his men looked to one another. None really had an answer so Hood spoke up. "I suppose we wouldn't but if you wouldn't mind dismounting..." He held out a hand to help her. "Just to be certain Miss..."

"Rin." She provided and handed over her reins to show good faith. She dismounted as asked and removed her cloak in one fluid motion. The cloth draped neatly over her horse's saddle as she dropped to the ground. To the surprise of everyone there she stood at a much smaller height then they had expected while she was on her horse. It was more of lack of clothing she wore rather they her lack of height that caused the men to stare a bit longer than necessary.

On her feet she adorned a solid pair of leather boots that climbed to the bottom of her knees. Under her heavy cloak she had worn a considerably short skirt of black leather adorned with metal caps and a matching leather and fur bodice that left little to the imagination to the Englishmen though it covered a great deal of her upper body including a portion of her neck. The entirety of her left hand, arm and shoulder was covered by an arrangement of leather, fur, and metal armor while the majority of her right arm was left exposed save for a leather wrist guard.

Now they could plainly see that the rider was indeed carrying nothing of value on her and the only visible weapon on her was a sword.

"Interesting sword. I've never seen one like that." Robin commented. It was smaller and thinner than his scimitar. It was unlike any sword made in England or in the Holy Lands. It looked like a sharpened strip of metal attached to a wooden hilt without a hand guard.

She smiled touched her sword proudly. "You must not have traveled far enough East. Yours looks to be from the Holy Lands as well as your bow."

"You been there before?" Much asked. It was rare but not uncommon for their group to come across someone that had come from the east.

"Yes. I was there, but just passing through. I try not to get involved in wars." Rin turned back towards Robin. "I hope your curiosity is sated. May I continue my journey?"

"Of course, but after you answer a few more questions." At the nod of approval Robin began his questioning. "Where are you headed and why are you traveling? More so alone."

She considered lying to the outlaws but thought better of it. "I'm on my way to Nottingham for business reasons." She said truthfully.

Robin's look turned from mild amusement to a serious one. Anyone on their way to Nottingham for business was either a fool or knew what they were getting into. "And pray tell what those business reasons are." It was more of a demand then a question. Rin raised a brow in thought before shrugging her shoulders. Like it or not she was still surrounded. Dressed like she was it was more than obvious she was a fighter.

"I've been honest so far and it's not like I have much of a choice." Rin reached for small scroll of paper from a belt around her waist and held it out for Robin to take. "A request was sent out for warriors a few months ago. Fight for money to put it simply."

The others looked at one another once more. They had been back in England from the Holy Lands for a few months now but the recruitment had been going on for much longer. They knew that already. "Why are you freely telling us this information? Granted it is something we already know about, but someone in your position..."

She nodded slightly and accepted the letter as it was handed back to her. "And what position would that be? Your Sheriff isn't the only one looking for fighters." She smiled wickedly and turned away from them towards her horse.

"You don't mean you're-" It was Friar Tuck that figured it out but she shushed him before he could finish and jumped back onto her horse. The horse reared causing the gang to jump back to avoid being trampled on.

"'Till the next time we meet Robin of Locksley. You are King Richard. " With that she took off at full speed towards Nottingham leaving part of the group scratching their heads in confusion and the other splitting they're faces with smiles.


	2. Nottingham

Robin Hood.  
Gathering of Wolves.

Rin left the group with a smile on her face but as she rode closer to Nottingham her smile faded. She did not want to go beyond the city gates any more than those who inhabited the forest of Sherwood but she had her own job to do.

Before she got too close she replaced her cloak, making sure to cover herself properly. After passing through the first few towns and villages when first arriving she learned that it was better to go unnoticed then be marked as a lady of the night. She wasn't ashamed of her body but the people here viewed the showing of skin most scandalous. Almost as badly as they did in some of the more Eastern countries. Unless you were a young child, showing off your legs was a big no-no. Besides she got into less fights this way. Some of the men here had no problem with how she dressed and they weren't ashamed to express those thoughts with words or actions.

She reached the gates of the outer wall and was stopped by guards. She lowered her hood when asked and provided the letter when asked what her business was. She did not speak but gave a small nod when the guard allowed her to pass.

Letter in hand once more she headed towards the castle that loomed ahead. Guards stood at every turn, some were simply watching the townspeople, others were harassing them. Quietly Rin passed by on her horse and ignored the looks and pleas for assistance. Her heart ached to help at that moment but she knew better. They would hurt now, some may even die, but in the end everything would be as it should.

After what felt like an eternity she made it to the court yard of the castle. Once more the guards asked her of her business and once more she gave them the letter. They looked at her suspiciously as one of them was sent to retrieve the sheriff. It was rare for a woman to be a mercenary so the looks she was receiving wasn't much of a surprise, but it was getting annoying.

Moments later the guard came back. "You're to follow me m'lady. You, boy, take her horse to the stables." Rin dismounted and let the young stable boy take her horse. She followed the guard through the main doors of the main hall and was directed to go down the stairs onto the floor. There at the end of the room sitting in a chair was the Sheriff of Nottingham and next to him was his Master at Arms.

"Welcome! Welcome my dear!" The Sheriff greeted with a sickenly sweet smile. He stood up with open arms and sauntered to where Rin stood in the middle of the room. He looked her up and down with great interest before speaking again. "You're not what I expected but I've heard a great deal about you. What do you think Gisborne?" Sheriff Vaisey turned to his Master at Arms.

At this point Guy had come over as well but didn't stand as close as the Sheriff did. He gave her his own once over but didn't make a comment. He knew better then to answer a question set up by Vaisey. As far as he could see there was nothing special about the young woman before him.

"What's wrong Gisborne? Leper got your tongue?" The Sheriff asked gleefully. He turned back towards Rin who had still not spoken. "Or maybe the Black Wolf does."

Guy of Gisborne's eyes widened at the name. "My lord you don't mean to say this is the rumored mercenary. She's a woman with the height of a child how can she possibly-" It wasn't moments later that Guy found himself staring down the wrong end of Rin's sword. It took him longer to realize what exactly was going on. Meanwhile the Sheriff was ecstatic.

For the first time since entering the town of Nottingham Rin spoke. "I am the Black Wolf. Please refrain from mentioning my height again or you'll find yourself looking at more than just my blade." There was a gleam in her eye that told Guy she was serious. He gave a small nod and the sword disappeared beneath her cloak just as quickly as it had been taken out.

Guy barely managed to step back without stumbling and brought his hand up to his neck. Pulling his hand away he saw the dark red smear of fresh blood at his gloved finger tips. Guy grimaced at the sight and the Sheriff took note of it. The girl was fast. Very fast. But was she fast enough?

"Good, good. Yes, very good." The Sheriff muttered and made his way back to his chair. "Much better than the other one. Oh this will be fun. Gisborne show our guest to her room. We can talk about our arrangements at dinner after you've rested and the others have arrived my dear."

"Others?" Rin echoed in question. She knew that she wasn't the only one that was hired, but she didn't think the Sheriff would higher more than one and one time. He had the reputation of being a money grubber.

"Of course. You didn't think I'd be putting all my eggs in your basket did you?" He sneered at her. He turned his body one way then the other as he got comfortable in his chair once more.

"No, not at all m'lord." Rin answered and gave a shallow bow with her right arm crossed over her chest.

"Oh, respect and power. Gisborne you could stand to learn a thing or two from her." The Sheriff jabbed Guy with more taunts before waving his hand to dismiss the both of them. Rin rose and followed Gisborne out of the main hall towards her room.

As they walked in silence she noted what turns and stairs they took to reach her room. At the door Sir Guy nodded his head a fraction before turning away. His pride had been wounded along with his neck by the small cut she had given him. She smirked and stepped into her room. No regrets there.

The room was considered small to most of those living at the castle but to Rin it was large. A family of three or even four could have lived comfortably in this room. To her left was a small sitting arrangement next to the fire and at the end of the room was a desk. A bed was to her right, large enough for two.

Rin didn't look it but she was exhausted from her travel. She was also hungry. She didn't lie to Robin when she said she had nothing on her but her clothes and sword. The travel had been hard on her, more then she would ever admit. To be here in a castle as a guest could have been a gift from god if it was anywhere else. Oh and to lie on a bed again! She threw off her cloak and fell onto the bed with the grace of a new born foal and sighed just as happily.

"This place may be hell but I'm going to make the most of it. Especially if it'll end that miserable excuse of a human being." She mumbled into the covers before falling into a more or less peaceful nap.

* * *

Back in the forest Robin was explaining to his two newer members what exactly happened in the Holy Land. Well not exactly everything, Robin was still avoiding any talk of his beloved wife. But he did explain the mercenary's parting words.

"So with those four words you can trust she's working for King Richard?" Kate asked with a great deal of skepticism. "But what if she's not? She's still a mercenary. For all we know she's really working for the Sheriff or even Prince John. Money is where her loyalties lie Robin."

"Didn't you hear her. 'You are King Richard'. No one but us, Carter and the King knows about that. It's proof. It's more than proof. It's like the King said it himself. 'She is your ally. Trust her.' Like that." Much argued.

"Exactly. This I can agree with him." Allan backed up Much with just as much solidity though with much fewer words

"Well I don't trust her. Even if I'm the only one. Not until she proves herself." Kate ended the conversation by walking out of the camp in a huff.

"Kate wait." Much called after but his voice was left unheard.

"Leave it Much. She has a right to not trust her. We all do. Even with what we know they're still simply speculation."

"But Robin..." Much frowned as Robin walked out as well.

Robin had been the first to smile about their new found ally but after hearing Kate's argument, he knew that it held some value. Maybe if the stranger had more proof then just words. Something physical. Robin shook his head. This doubt would do no good. For now he needed to find Kate. The girl had a way with getting into trouble more often then not. It would be getting dark soon. The last thing he needed was a missing member of his gang or worse a dead one.

* * *

Gasp. Another chapter? So soon? What about the other stories you fiend!

Yes yes I know. I'll get to them...eventually. But hey, be happy there's something at least. Right?

Reviews welcomed.


End file.
